Child's Play
Child's Play is the fifth episode from the second season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and is the 18th episode overall. Plot The episode begins with the Destiny's Bounty flying over the Jamanakai Village, with Lloyd lamenting that he must train and not play with others or enjoy his youth. Nya then tells the Ninja that Lord Garmadon has been spotted at the Museum. As the Ninja leave, Lloyd complains to Nya about being too old for comics, but too young to fight, before she offers him to fight her. Once there, Lord Garmadon tells the Serpentine he is going to revive the extinct Grundle in another attempt to destroy the Ninja. As he is using the Mega Weapon, the Ninja watch and then burst in and interrupt the process. Garmadon leaves in a hurry, while the Serpentine Generals steal a sarcophagus for compensation. The Ninja chase after them, but fall behind. The Generals can't fit the sarcophagus through a manhole with them, so they left it behind and escape. The Ninja then realize they have been turned into kids. When the police arrive on the scene, they accuse the Ninja of the theft and place them under arrest. They take them back to the museum the following morning to apologize for their actions. The museum director accepts their apologies, but questions where the Grundle fossil has disappeared to. The Ninja realize the Grundle must have been revived after all, and with the cops not believing them, the Ninja escape and disguise themselves and run off with some school kids that are on a field trip. The Grundle appears on top of the museum, scaring a crowd of people in the surrounding area. Master Wu and Nya, worried that the Ninja haven't returned yet, leave Lloyd behind to go search for them. As Lloyd is playing a video game, he receives a call from Jay telling him to meet them at a pizza parlor and to bring their weapons, since they can't ride the bus without an adult. Lloyd is confused, but quickly arrives. When they meet up, Kai informs Lloyd of the situation and the group wonders what they should do about the Grundle. Lloyd, knowing exactly who would be the most knowledgeable on the creature, brings them to a comic book store and introduces them to the sales clerk, Rufus MacAllister. Rufus informs him that Illuma-Swords would work well, as the Grundle is nocturnal, but the shop only gives them out as a prize for winning a comic book trivia competition. Lloyd leaves a message for Master Wu and Nya back at the Destiny's Bounty, quickly telling them of what happened and their current location. Master Wu and Nya then go to Mistaké for Tomorrow's Tea to turn the Ninja back into their older selves and the Grundle back into bones. Meanwhile, Lloyd loses the competition (due to the final question being from a last-issue comic that had just sold out) and the Grundle shows up. The Ninja grab the Illuma-Swords to defend against the Grundle, but because they were meant as props they break easily. Lloyd attempts to take on the monster with his own powers but is quickly knocked aside. Just as the Grundle is about to consume the Ninja, Master Wu and Nya arrive with Tomorrow's Tea, tossing it to them and telling them to use it in order to age the creature back into bones, as well as themselves back into their normal states. The Ninja hesitate, realizing it would mean Lloyd growing older as well and missing out on his childhood. Lloyd, accepting the consequences, uses the tea to defeat the Grundle. The Ninja are returned to normal, but now Lloyd has become their age as well. The episode ends with Rufus handing Lloyd his last-issue comic, which he says he has earned. Lloyd declines, saying he already knows how it ends. The final scene is a comic cover where Lloyd is defensively fighting against his father under a classic comic book font-stylized title of "Green Ninja." Cast *Acidicus - Paul Dobson *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Fritz Donnegan Nerd - Jillian Michaels *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Janitor - Kirby Morrow *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Mistaké - Mackenzie Gray *Museum Curator - Mackenzie Gray *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Police Officer #1 - Michael Adamthwaite *Police Officer #2 - John Novak *Rufus MacAllister - Paul Dobson *Skales - Ian James Corlett *Skalidor - John Novak *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript, click here. Notes *When Lloyd is walking into Buddy's Pizza, there is a TV in the upper left hand corner that is showing Cole, Jay, and Zane doing what they did before they joined Master Wu's team (Cole rock climbing, Jay testing out his homemade wings, and Zane meditating underwater in his home village), as shown in a flashback in "The Golden Weapon." *Zane is turned into a kid, despite the fact that he is a robot. *When the Ninja are kids, their Spinjitzu seems to be weak, because of their shorter legs. **However, this is an exception for young Lloyd, who is the strongest of the other Ninja, so it makes sense his Spinjitzu is stronger. *This episode uses the "regression" plot, where the main characters are regressed into kids. *The book dropped by Principle Noble is Captain Soto's journal from "Pirates Vs. Ninja." *This marks the last time Lloyd appeared in his child form. *This episode marks the first appearance of Mother Doomsday. *According to Tommy Andreasen, the sarcophagus the Serpentine try to steal will appear in the series again, presumably after "Day of the Departed" at the very least. This came true in "A Time of Traitors," in which Krux trapped Cyrus Borg within it. *The inaccurate Serpentine painting seen in the museum is based off of concept art for the Constrictai. *In one scene, Wu says "Turn back the hands of time," similar to the title of Season 7: The Hands of Time. This is just a coincidence. *This episode is referenced in the set 70657 Ninjago City Docks; one of the vendors is selling "Grundle Meat." *This is the first (and only time) the Ninja get arrested. Although they were all arrested in "Public Enemy Number One" but as a result of Jay's final wish, the events of Skybound (including the Ninja's arrest) never actually occurred. *This also means that Nya and Lloyd are the only Ninja not to have ever been arrested. Errors *When the Ninja are arrested, Kai tells the officer “But we didn't steal it” in Zane’s voice. *The boy who's hat that Jay stole appears on him again when they leave the museum. *When the Ninja are in the comic book store and preparing to fight the Grundle, Jay picks up Kai's suit instead of his own, but later, he is wearing his own suit. **He may have given it to Kai. *When Rufus asks Lloyd if he wants his comic, he is wearing battle pads, but in the previous shot, and the shot after the aforementioned shot, the battle pads are gone. *Zane is asked if they were dreaming and he said Nindroids do not dream, but in "Never Trust a Snake," he dreamt about the Green Ninja. He also dreamt through most of Season 4 about confronting a dragon. *When the Ninja were cured thanks to Tomorrow's Tea, Cole asked "What happened?" in Kai's voice. *When the Ninja turned into kids, Jay said that he told Nya to meet them at the Bounty after their mission when it was actually Kai who told her that. Gallery Kid Ninjas with Lloyd.png Ninjas as Kids.png|The Ninja show themselves to Lloyd DerpGopher.PNG DoomsdayComix.PNG ElumaSword.PNG GreenNinjaComic.PNG Grundalicus.PNG GrundleBones.PNG HidingNinjas2.PNG Lloyd2.PNG Lloyd3.PNG LloydTired.PNG LloydBook.PNG Lloydjitzu.PNG Lloydphone.PNG MiniJay.PNG Mystake.PNG NerdKidWins.PNG Ninjakids.PNG Ninjakids2.PNG Ninjakids3.PNG Ninjaskids3.PNG NinjasonBounty.PNG OlderLloyd.PNG|"I'm . . . older." Rufus.PNG Serpentine At Museum.PNG Flashlight reveals Garmadon.png Skales questions Garmadon.png Child'sPlay-2.png Mega Weapon on the ground.png SerpentineSteal.PNG SerpentinesSpear.PNG WuandNya.PNG Zanekid.PNG|"This does not compute!" Ninjago Ep 18 Kid ninja with Illuma-Swords.jpg Kid ninja almost eaten.png ZXninja.jpg pl:Dziecinada Category:Ninjago Category:Episodes Category:TV Show Category:2012 Category:Ninja Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:The Final Battle Category:Episodes of The Final Battle Category:Cartoon Network